Step by step
Pokemon? No! Not again! Please! Leave it away from me! Are you curios why do i hate pokemon? Well, sit down, relax and hear the story. I was a normal trainer, all my pokemon were water-type or psychic-type cause these are my favorite types. Untill the day that a shiny female slowpoke appeared. I was so happy! I was looking for one like for years! Strangely, she was caught on the first pokeball. I named her Slowy, since her speed status were really low. I won many gyms using only Slowy! When she was so close to evolve into a slowbro, my parents told me that we were going move. I was so excited! I couldnt support anymore my old home. Of course i bringed my nintendo 3ds, cause the female slowpoke was the best thing i ever got! I didnt wanted to loose her! When i entered on my new home, i turned my nintendo 3ds on, after doing it, this happened: Slowy is trying to learn the move Guillotine, however, Slowy already has 4 attacks, delete one? >Yes >No Guillotine? Since i know, slowpokes cant learn Guillotine! Well, that could be a great opportunity to increase her rarity! My classmates would be so jealous! Again, another strange textbox appeared: Slowy is trying to learn the move Toxic, however, Slowy already have 4 attacks, delete one? >Yes >No Well, since i remember, every pokemon can learn toxic, but by TM, i never used a TM on her. So Slowy attacks are now: Toxic/Guillotine/Surf/Confusion I was so proud of Guillotine that i wanted to give her a pokepuff! After going to the next city, i found a gym leader of the previous city. She said: Youre the owner of the slowpoke that killed all my team! Now lets see if she like it! Gym leader ***** wants to battle! Go! Slowy! I wanted to test her new attacks, so i used guillotine. Slowy used Guillotine! Blood on Slowy's tail started to fall! All enemy's pokemon are now scared! Vivillon is too scared to move W-wait! I didnt remember that guillotine's effect was this one, well, at least enemy couldnt move, so i continued playing Slowy used Toxic! Vivillon is now poisoned! Vivillon is too scared to move! Vivillon's speed harshly feel Slowy is watching Vivillon's pain carefully Vivillon's poisoned! Vivillon's wings are disabled Vivillon is too scared to move Slowy moved step by step next to vivillon Slowy's parasite is now acting. Slowy's hp is being drained Vivillon fainted! 'It cant be! It was my last pokemon!' You got 0 silvers ... Slowy earned earned 600000000000 exp. Slowy is now level 100 Slowy's hp is slowy being drained I came up to pokemon center, i was really worried about Slowy's health now. Your pokemon's parasite is awake. Theres nothing i can do. So i started to freak out, 'parasite'? Is it whats on her tail? Slowy is trying to unevolve. Stop the unevoltuion? >Yes >No I clicked no, them my game crashed. Its too late, Slowy died step by step. Game over. After that, i threw my game out of my home. I was so sad and in so panic that i never wanted to see a pokemon game or even a shell again. But i shouldnt be so afraid, cause it was all how its meant to be, Thats was her destiny. Oh, by the way! I forgot! After you hear everything, i need to thank you someway! Girl Hanna uses Destiny Bound Thats how its meant to be, thats how it is. Category:Pokemon Category:Creepypasta Category:Pokepasta Category:Horror Category:Shiny Pokemon Category:Destiny Category:Real life haunting Category:Gore Category:Blood Category:Bloody Pokemon Category:Hacked Game Category:Real-Life Haunting, Hacked Game